Syarat Calon Suami
by Ci-lee
Summary: Bagi Ichigo, Rukia adalah rekan seperjuangan—sehidup semati. Karena itu, ia tidak bisa membayangkan wanita lain menjadi pendamping hidupnya selain daripada shinigami mungil tersebut. Tapi apa semudah itu? Bagaimana kalau Kuchiki Byakuya mengajukan sebuah syarat? Dan syarat apakah itu?/ Edited by Voidy-senpai. For IchiRuki Fans/ Don't like? Don't Read!


**BLEACH # Tite Kubo**

**Warning : Don't Like? Don't Read!  
**

**Edited by Voidy-senpai  
**

**.  
**

**Summary : Bagi Ichigo, Rukia adalah rekan seperjuangan—sehidup semati. Karena itu, ia tidak bisa membayangkan wanita lain menjadi pendamping hidupnya selain daripada shinigami mungil tersebut. Tapi apa semudah itu? Bagaimana kalau Kuchiki Byakuya mengajukan sebuah syarat? Dan syarat apakah itu?**

**.  
**

**Cerita pendek untuk semua FANS ICHIRUKI^^  
**

* * *

**~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~  
**

**.  
**

**Syarat Calon Suami**

**.  
**

**~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~~  
**

* * *

Enam tahun berlalu, pertempuran demi pertempuran besar telah dilalui Kurosaki Ichigo. Seorang pemuda berkekuatan spritiual istimewa yang membawanya menjalani petualangan di dunia shinigami. Menjadikan dirinya seorang makhluk hidup langka—sehingga nilai jualnya pun mahal—. Ia yang dikenal sebagai _Shinigami daiko_, mempunyai tekad yang lebih keras dari baja, manusia yang berulangkali nyaris kehilangan nyawa itu pun –kucing yang punya sembilan nyawa pun kalah- pernah mencapai kekuatan level atas demi melemahkan kemampuan hebat dari seorang pengkhianat besar _Soul Society_ dan para pengikutnya.

Meski usianya telah beranjak dewasa, dengan raut wajah tak seremaja dulu, Ichigo masih setia melakukan patroli sebagai shinigami demi menjaga kedamaian di _real world_. Mempertahankan keseimbangan antara dunia nyata dan dunia roh membuat dirinya tak segan-segan menghabisi para _hollow_ yang sering kali mengacaukan istirahatnya, ataupun melindungi orang-orang di sekitarnya yang kapan saja dan tanpa diduga dapat diserang oleh makhluk-makhluk tak kasat mata yang muncul dari langit Karakura.

Tak berhenti sampai di situ, di lingkungan sosialnya sendiri lelaki penyuka coklat itu juga berprofesi sebagai pelatih karate yang akhir-akhir ini begitu populer di SMU Karakura. Dia terlalu sibuk, bahkan untuk memikirkan kehidupan pribadinya saja. Pria berambut jingga tersebut tidak terlalu peduli.

Sebetulnya Ichigo disukai cukup banyak orang –dalam hal ini terhitung gender feminis-. Kepribadian hangatnya yang muncul setiap kali ia berusaha melindungi seseorang ternyata sanggup memikat beberapa teman perempuan yang dekat dengannya.

Sebut saja Arisawa Tatsuki. Sejak perjumpaan mereka di dojo sejak usia dini, Ichigo berteman dengannya, hingga sekarangpun mereka masih berhubungan baik. Tetapi perempuan itu tampak tak melebih-lebihkan perasaannya, biasa saja. Ia hanya terpesona sesaat pada sikap protektif teman masa kecilnya itu pada orang-orang yang ingin dilindunginya. Inoue Orihime juga terjerat pesona sang pemuda Kurosaki, perempuan berambut panjang tersebut mempunyai rasa kagum yang tinggi –kalau tidak ingin disebut berlebih- pada Ichigo, lidahnya yang terlalu sopan bahkan tak akan berhenti memanggil 'Kurosaki-kun' dengan begitu antusiasnya. Janji Inoue untuk mencintai Ichigo selama lima kali kehidupan membawanya bersama si shinigami daiko ke pertarungan-pertarungan yang tak terbayangkan. Perhatian Inoue yang besar untuk Ichigo tentu saja dapat dengan mudah terbaca oleh orang lain, walaupun pihak yang bersangkutan justru tak peduli –atau malah tak sadar sama sekali-. Seperti yang sudah diketahui bersama, Ichigo tak mengindahkan soal cinta-cintaan antara pria dan wanita.

Ia menolong siapapun tanpa pamrih. Dan perempuan yang terlihat jelas menunjukkan ketertarikannya –dengan pelukan maut penghancur tulang- pada Ichigo adalah Neliel, salah seorang mantan espada nomor tiga. Namun, perempuan itu kadang suka bertransformasi menjadi Nell, seorang gadis kecil berusia sekitar lima tahun yang kerap kali merepotkan Ichigo karena sikap manja dan histerisnya yang muncul saat mereka bertemu. Kalau sudah jadi anak kecil, mana mungkin Ichigo mempertimbangan Nell untuk urusan ke situ. Buntut-buntutnya, pahlawan Winter War tersebut bakal dianggap pedofil dan Isshin bakal nangis sejadi-jadinya karena impiannya menimang cucu mesti puasa 10 tahun lagi. Erm… salah istilah.

"Oi, Ichigo!"

Keigo berlarian kencang persis beruang diare saat menemukan sosok Ichigo yang akan masuk ke sebuah mini market di lingkungan sekitar perumahan. Pria berambut cokelat tersebut nyaris mendekap tubuh Ichigo, sebelum akhirnya ia tersungkur ke dinding akibat gerakan refleks menghindar khas Ichigo . Tubuh depan Keigo tertempel seperti laba-laba albino yang terjebak dalam jaringnya sendiri.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Ichigo menoleh pada Keigo yang kini tengah memperbaiki posisi laba-labanya.

"Kencan, dong! Di hari Minggu cerah seperti ini, aku akan berkencan dengan seorang gadis di kafe sekitar sini! Ga-dis, loh, Ichigo, bukan Mizuiro!"

"Ah, kalau begitu… Selamat berkencan."

"Kau sendiri sedang apa? Apa kau tidak berkencan?"

"Berkencan? Memang menurutmu aku punya seseorang yang harus kukencani?"

"Rukia-chan? Kau tidak sedang bersama Rukia-chan?"

"Rukia," menyebutkan nama itu seringkali mengingatkan Ichigo akan hollow dan pertarungan yang tiada habisnya, "Dia bukan teman yang harus kukencani."

"Benar juga! Mungkin kalian tidak harus berkencan, tapi langsung menikah saja."

"Jangan bicara sembarangan—"

Sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, tiba-tiba saja Ichigo mendeteksi tekanan roh yang familiar di sekitar taman Karakura. Selain itu reiatsu dari seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya juga muncul di sana. Segera saja ia berlari meninggalkan Keigo yang bengong sendirian di depan toko.

**.**

**.  
**

Craash!

Sebuah topeng putih tertebas dengan begitu mudah oleh sebilah katana yang dikibaskan Kuchiki Rukia. Tetapi tak berapa lama kemudian muncul kembali hollow dari langit Karakura. Lubang yang mempersilakan para hollow menginvasi real world perlahan melebar, memunculkan lebih banyak jiwa tersesat bertopeng lainnya yang bergerombolan menyerang Rukia. Cepat-cepat shinigami berambut hitam itu terbang ke langit, menghalangi para hollow yang bermaksud mengincar roh-roh gentayangan di Karakura.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

Sebuah sinar hitam mengarungi langit dengan angkuhnya menuju ke arah hollow-hollow tersebut, kemudian sosok pemilik jurus itu pun meluncur cepat melewati posisi Rukia yang tengah berdiri di atas udara.

"Tetapa di sana, Rukia. Aku yang akan menyelesaikan semuanya!"

Dahi Rukia berkedut melihat aksi sombong Ichigo yang begitu lihai menghabisi para monster kelaparan itu hanya dengan satu kali gerakan pedangnya. Mata ungu keabuannya memperhatikan pertarungan si pria tanpa berkedip. Pahlawan Soul Society bermarga Kurosaki tersebut memang semakin hebat.

Hanya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari lima menit, langit yang tadi kelam karena bayangan para hollow kini membiru seperti sedia kala. Benar, kelihatannya Ichigo tidak lagi membutuhkan bantuan orang lain untuk menyelesaikan masalah kecil ini. Rukia kembali menyarungkan katananya di pinggang, kemudian ber-shunpo untuk turun ke tanah. Melihat gadis shinigami itu meninggalkannya, Ichigo pun lekas mendekat.

"Tidak kusangka wakil kapten sepertimu masih sudi bertugas di sini," Ichigo mulai menyamai langkah pemilik Sode ne Shirayuki tersebut. Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini mereka sedikit canggung. Mereka jarang bertemu karena akhir-akhir ini baik dirinya maupun Rukia punya urusan masing-masing di dimensi dunia yang berbeda.

"Ada hal yang harus kusampaikan pada Urahara-san, tapi saat kemari hollow-hollow tadi malah mengganggu perjalananku."

"Oh. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Bukan hal penting. Sudah, ya, Ichigo. Sampai jumpa!"

Ichigo terpekur melihat punggung teman perempuannya semakin jauh dan lenyap tertelan jarak, ia merasa bukan urusannya untuk lebih detail menanyakan perihal Rukia mengunjungi Urahara. Dunia saat ini sudah tentram, dan dia yakin, Rukia akan menceritakan padanya jika memang hal tersebut begitu penting bagi kedamaian di real world.

.

Suasana rumah terlihat sepi, Ichigo akhirnya masuk melewati pintu tanpa memberi salam. Dengan membawa kantong belanja pesanan Yuzu, langkahnya dia bawa menuju dapur.

"Astaga, Ayah! Kukira tidak ada orang di rumah," Ichigo nyaris jantungan ketika melihat sosok ayahnya tengah berdiri memandangi foto sang isteri dengan wajah memelas. Benar-benar pemandangan yang ganjil, tidak biasanya ayahnya itu bersikap tenang di depan foto sang ibu.

"I-chi-goooo!"

Tiba-tiba saja Isshin mendaratkan satu tendangan ke bokong Ichigo yang tengah asyik meneguk segelas air minum, sontak membuat air yang baru saja masuk ke mulut itu menyembur keluar. "Ayah sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan!" hardik Ichigo sengit sembari memperbaiki posisi tubuhnya yang tersungkur.

"Hei, bocah tidak laku! Kapan kau akan memberikanku seorang menantuuu~" rengek Isshin histeris, ia kemudian berlarian ke poster isteri tercintanya dan menempeli tubuhnya di poster tersebut seperti seekor cicak. "Oh Masakiii, tidakkah menurutmu kita sudah sangat layak mendapatkan seorang cucuuu~" kali ini ia menjadi ayah norak seperti semula, berteriak-teriak ala anak kecil berharap Ichigo mengerti dengan kegelisahan yang ia pendam.

"Ah, jangan membesar-besarkan masalah kecil seperti itu, Ayah."

Isshin berbalik, menatap lurus-lurus mata cokelat anaknya. "Dan kau jangan memperkecil masalah yang besar seperti ini, bocah," kemudian pria tua berjanggut itupun kembali meratap pada gambar yang terpampang di dinding.

"Cih, menyebalkan."

"Huaaa~ aku tidak mau punya anak yang homo, Masakiiii~"

Sesaat kemudian sebuah meja melayang sukses ke arah Isshin dengan begitu dramatisnya, "Jaga bicaramu, Ayah brengseeek!"

Braaak.

Isshin terkapar dengan air matanya yang menganak sungai, sementara Ichigo melangkah pergi, membiarkan sang ayah yang masih bergumam soal menantu, cucu dan putra tunggalnya yang tidak normal.

**.**

Berkencan dan menikah. Dua kata tersebut terdengar asing di telinga Ichigo. Dia sangat terusik setiap kali disinggung dengan masalah picisan seperti itu.

Dan yang terpikirkan olehnya saat ini adalah Rukia…

"Ada urusan apa dia dengan Urahara-san," pertanyaan tersebut mendadak muncul lewat suara lirihnya. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hati, saat kedua alisnya semakin merapat. Gadis pendek itu tidak pernah lagi menyentuh lemari kamarnya –Ichigo melirik lemari yang dulu menjadi hunian nyaman untuk shinigami penyelamatnya. Angin yang berpusar-pusar di depan perabot berpintu geser tersebut menambah suasana hening menjadi semakin dingin.

Semenjak dunianya menjadi tentram, ia merasa seperti manusia normal yang mengayunkan pedang pada hollow-hollow sampah yang muncul di Karakura sebagai pekerjaan sampingannya. Tidak ada musuh, tidak ada pertarungan berbahaya, tidak ada… Rukia. Ck! Pikiran pria itu penuh, ia benar-benar suntuk dengan hidupnya sendiri.

**"_Benar juga! Mungkin kalian tidak harus berkencan, tapi langsung menikah saja."_**

Ichigo teringat kata-kata Keigo tadi siang. Tidak perlu ada kencan untuk menikahi seseorang. Tapi, apa tidak akan jadi mimpi buruk jika dia dan Rukia—hidup bersama? Sambil berjalan melewati ruang tengah, mata cokelatnya menatap lurus pada wajah ibundanya. Bukankah Isshin dan Masaki bisa melakukannya, meski mereka berbeda dunia? Meskipun mustahil terjadi, tapi Ichigo, Karin dan Yuzu adalah bukti nyatanya.

Namun, Ichigo merasa, dia masih punya pilihan lain.

"Kurosaki-kun, aku—ingin terus berada di sampingmu."

Menggelikan, Ichigo merinding mengenang apa yang diungkapkan Inoue saat dulu ia tengah sekarat setelah melawan inner-hollownya. Pria berambut jingga itu mengusap-usap leher belakangnya, sedikit penat. Ia mulai merasa terbebani dengan status lajangnya. Apalagi ucapan sang ayah yang meragukan kehormatannya sebagai seorang lelaki sejati. Sialan, sepertinya dia butuh teman bicara sekarang.

.

.

"Oh, Kurosaki-san! Tumben kau datang kemari."

Sambutan hangat ia terima dari Urahara Kisuke, fakta bahwa pria bertopi itu masih betah tinggal di real world membuat Ichigo cukup lega. Setidaknya ia bisa tahu kabar mengenai Soul Society dan sebagainya lewat informan seperti Kisuke.

"Ah, Urahara-san, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Sedikit lebih tua dari sebelumnya."

Ichigo masuk begitu saja melewati si pemilik rumah, matanya menjelajahi isi rumah tanpa permisi. "Kudengar Rukia menemuimu?" tanyanya seraya mendekati Kisuke.

"Aah! Kuchiki-san memang tadi ke sini," jawab Kisuke. Pria itu mengibaskan kipasnya sembari memandang curiga pada Ichigo, "Kenapa, apa kau merindukan dia?"

"Bukan seperti itu, aku cuma bertanya."

Kisuke mengedikkan bahu mendengar pernyataan itu, memang tidak akan rasional jika pemuda Kurosaki itu mau mengakuinya. "Tessai! Tolong siapkan teh hangat untuk tamu istimewa kita," serunya sembari berjalan masuk mengajak Ichigo.

Bersama dengan penghuni Urahara shoten lainnya kecuali Jinta yang sibuk bermain di luar, Ichigo menikmati teh dengan niat berbincang-bincang dengan Kisuke lebih lama. Mencari tahu sedikit kabar dari dunia sana. Kebetulan ada Yoruichi yang ikut duduk sambil bermalas-malasan di pangkuan sang pemilik toko, mata kucingnya menatap lekat pada Ichigo.

"Ke-kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Ichigo sedikit gugup mendapati Yoruichi memandangnya seolah dirinya seekor ikan yang siap dimangsa.

Yoruichi mendelik seraya bergumam tidak jelas.

"Apa?" Ichigo bertanya karena suara jelmaan kucing tersebut terlalu rendah jadi tidak terdengar oleh telinganya. Hanya samar terdengar marga Rukia disebutkan.

Yoruichi dan Kisuke saling berpandangan. Benar juga, si pemuda Kurosaki itu pasti tidak tahu kabar kesibukan Kuchiki Byakuya untuk mencari calon adik ipar. Lagi pula, bagi Ichigo urusan semacam ini bukan masalah besar yang harus ia cari solusinya.

"Sudahlah, Ichigo, kami rasa kau tidak akan suka mendengarnya," Yoruichi menyunggingkan senyuman. Ia menangkap gelagat gelisah yang tergambar dari lekukan dahi Ichigo.

"Masalah? Apa mengenai keluarga Kuchiki?"

"Hei, Kisuke, apa sebaiknya kita ceritakan saja pada orang ini?" tanya Yoruichi sembari menunjuk ke arah Ichigo –dengan ekornya- yang masih diam tak mengerti.

Dan Kisuke menjawabnya lagi-lagi dengan mengangkat bahu, "Terserah kau."

"Sebetulnya aku mengusulkanmu pada Byakuya, untuk menikahi Rukia," wanita bermata keemasan itu mendelik penuh rasa sungkan pada Ichigo. Entah harus merasa bersalah atau memang ia merasa pilihannya sangat tepat, baik Yoruichi ataupun Kisuke sangat penasaran apa yang akan terjadi jika spesies manusia dan shinigami bisa menikah. Apa akan ada keturunan seperti Ichigo lainnya yang memiliki kekuatan spiritual di atas rata-rata?

Selain itu, Kurotsuchi Mayuri sempat mengemukakan analisisnya tentang keuntungan yang akan didapatkan oleh Seiretei, jika Kuchiki Rukia bisa menikah dengan Kurosaki Ichigo.

Apalagi tingkah dua bocah ini sangat menghibur.

"Eeekh!"

Tuh, kan. Baru mendengar pernyataan yang disampaikan sebegitu enteng oleh seorang Yoruichi, membuat Ichigo hampir tersedak. Apalagi kalau Kurosaki muda itu mengetahui soal syarat yang diultimatumkan oleh kepala keluarga Kuchiki tersebut.

"Kami pikir kau tidak akan keberatan untuk menikahi Rukia?"

"Siapa bilang aku tidak akan keberatan!"

"Jadi kau keberatan?"

"Tentu saja! Kalian pikir aku dan Rukia adalah bahan percobaan. Lagi pula aku tidak punya impian untuk menikah dengan shinigami, apalagi monster cebol itu."

Mendadak terdengar suara berisik dari benda kecil seperti mini mikrofon yang tertempel di pundak Yoruichi.

"Memangnya kau kira aku mau menikah denganmu, dasar bodoh!"

Ichigo tercekat, mulutnya terbuka sementara tubuhnya hampir membentur lantai ketika suara seseorang yang tak asing lagi bergema di ruangan itu. "Ru-Rukia, apa itu suaranya?" Ichigo tergagap, dan kembali menegakkan punggung.

"Benar, Kuchiki memintaku supaya bisa mendengar jawaban langsung darimu."

"Tu-tunggu, sebenarnya aku—"

Kisuke tertawa terbahak-bahak di atas penderitaan Ichigo, merasa geli dengan semburat merah yang begitu tipis membayangi pipi shinigami daiko tersebut. Begitupun Yoruichi yang terkikik, ia senang karena prediksinya mengenai hubungan Ichigo dan Rukia tidaklah salah. Sementara Ururu dan Tessai yang sejak tadi hanya mendengarkan juga ikut menyimpulkan senyuman. Hubungan Ichigo dan Rukia bagi mereka semua adalah sesuatu yang menarik.

**.**

**.  
**

**~~~...~~~  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Gerbang _senkaimon_ telah tertutup ketika Ichigo menginjakkan kakinya di _Soul Society_. Dia harus menghadap seorang kapten bermuka tembok yang memiliki pedang nan feminim –soalnya pink, sih-. Tapi sebelum itu, pemuda asal Karakura itu ingin menemui Rukia, memastikan bahwa pilihan dari si pemilik _sode no shirayuki_ tersebut tidaklah salah. Pemuda itu bergegas, ia ber-_shunpo_ melewati tembok _sekkaisekkai_ menuju Seiretei.

Menit selanjutnya ia sudah berada di markas divisi 13, kepalanya menengok ke sana kemari berharap bisa menemukan seseorang yang ia cari. Ah, itu dia! Rukia ada di sana bersama pasukannya yang entah sedang membicarakan apa. Helaian hitam gadis shinigami itu bergerak-gerak mengikuti arah angin, membuat perasaan Ichigo berubah hangat. Teringat kata menikah, terang saja membuatnya malu setengah mati jika harus berhadapan langsung dengan fukutaicho terpendek se-Gotei tersebut. Itu pemikiran awal, namun saat menemukan sosok gadis ber-hakama hitam yang menjadi orang terpenting dalam kehidupannya, mendadak Ichigo jadi bersemangat.

Musim gugur menciptakan suasana sendu, memberikan efek pencahayaan yang membuat langit tampak sedikit murung. Udara di sekitar Rukia berdesir-desir jahil mengusik rambutnya, membuat dirinya terpaksa menyisipkan rambut sehitam malam tersebut ke belakang cuping telinga. Dan alisnya spontan menukik tajam, ketika mata ungu keabuannya menyapu gambaran seorang pria tengah berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Rukia! Oi, Rukia!"

Ichigo berlarian sampai akhirnya benar-benar berada di dekat perempuan belia yang ia panggil tadi.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Menemuimu. Kita bicara sebentar," ajak Ichigo sambil berbalik menyuruh Rukia untuk mengekor di belakangnya.

"Aku sibuk, tidak bisa bicara denganmu sekarang."

"Heei—"

Sayang ucapan shinigami daiko itu terpotong ketika reiatsu dari seseorang―tepatnya monster―menyerbu tubuh kokohnya.

"Ken-chaaan! Ichi ada di sanaaa!"

Kenpachi Zaraki muncul dari arah selatan bersama fukutaichou kesayangannya yang nempel kaya perangko di bahu sang taichou.

"Ck, sial!" umpat Ichigo seraya menjauh dari Rukia namun sebelumnya dia berteriak, "Setelah ini kita harus bicara, kau dengar!"

"Ichigo! Ayo kita bertarung!" gelegar suara dari monster haus darah dari divisi sebelas tersebut bergema ke seantero Seiretei.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bertarung! Berhenti mengejarkuuu!"

Namun, sepertinya duo buta arah itu tak mengindahkan apapun perkataan Ichigo. Sudah lama tak bersua dengan sang pahlawan Soul Society tersebut membuat dahaga akan pertarungan Zaraki kian meningkat.

**.**

**.  
**

Sudah _ngibrit_ tunggang langgang persis kuda kesetanan, tetap saja akhirnya Ichigo terjebak di sebuah padang rumput. Di belakangnya masih ada Zaraki dan Yachiru yang berlari dengan begitu girang menyusul _shinigami daiko_ tersebut. Karena sudah merasa di tempat dan waktu yang tepat, Zaraki pun melepaskan zanpakutounya lalu menyerang membabi buta demi memaksa Ichigo untuk mengeluarkan zangetsu.

Mereka bertarung dan itu sukses memancing Ichigo untuk bersikap lebih serius agar duel ini cepat selesai. Namun, baru beberapa menit berselang, seorang _shinigami_ berkepala botak berjongkok di atas bebatuan besar di sekitar area pertarungan.

"Wah, wah, _T__aichou_! Aku juga ingin melepaskan rindu pada bocah itu. Hahah!"

'Ikkaku,' gumam Ichigo resah, sial! Sepertinya ini akan lama.

"Aku juga, kelihatannya zanpaku milikku sudah gatal ingin mencoba jurus baru," timpal Yumichika yang berdiri di samping sahabat berperingkat ketiga di divisi sebelas itu juga terlihat sangat ingin menantang Ichigo.

Tiba-tiba terdengar seruan dari seseorang yang tengah melepas mantra _shikai_.

"Meraunglah, Zabimaruuu!"

"Re-Renjiii!"

Dengan cepat Ichigo menghindar. Ia benar-benar sudah terbiasa dengan serangan mendadak seperti itu.

"Hei, kami belum selesai!" teriak Ikkaku, memberitahu pada Renji bahwa sekarang belum gilirannya untuk bertarung dengan sang pahlawan winter war.

Belum sempat Ichigo menarik napas, seorang pria berambut pirang muncul dengan memasang senyum seringai, "Hoi, Kurosaki!" Hirako Shinji memamerkan gigi-gigi kinclongnya seraya bergerak maju menyamai posisi Zaraki, "Aku juga ingin mengetes kekuatan hollowmu yang hebat itu, ya!"

"Taichou! Sekarang belum giliranmu!" cegah Yachiru sembari menunjuk ke arah beberapa shinigami yang tengah menonton pertarungan.

"Akh, itu terlalu lama bocah merah muda! Bagaimana jika kita serang Kurosaki bersama-sama?"

"Ap-apa?" mendengar saran yang diberikan taichou divisi lima itu, kepala Ichigo langsung berdenyut pening.

"Benar juga! Sepertinya akan lebih seru. Iya, kan, Ken-chan?"

Zaraki hanya mendengus sebagai jawaban singkatnya ia pun menyeringai, "Sesuka kalian saja! Hiyaaah!"

"Hei-hei, ini tidak adil! Ma-mana boleh kalian mengeroyokiku!" jerit Ichigo sambil terus menangkis serangan dari Zaraki.

Tidak ada yang bersedia mendengar protes Ichigo, baik Renji, Yumichika, dan Ikkaku mulai bergerak maju dengan mempersiapkan zanpakutou mereka masing-masing.

"SERAAANG!"

Ichigo terpojok. Ia sudah dikepung dari berbagai arah. Sekarang, ia merasa benar-benar tidak suntuk.

Bisa berada di dua dunia berbeda seperti ini menjadikan dirinya makhluk hidup istimewa. Bisa mengenal orang-orang dari Soul Society, membawa dirinya dalam petualangan yang menakjubkan. Mengetahui banyak hal mengenai zangetsu yang juga mengajari dirinya untuk lebih memahami diri sendiri.

Kemampuannya untuk bisa mendapatkan semua itu tak lepas dari bantuan teman-temannya yang ada di Dunia Nyata dan Soul Society. Semuanya terjadi… berlalu mengikuti arah takdir yang menariknya semakin dalam. Roda nasib yang menghubungkan dunia nyata dan dunia roh.

Takdir yang mengupas semua rahasia kehidupannya. Kematian sang ibu dan fakta bahwa ayahnya juga seorang shinigami. Ichigo sadar, ia hanya akan jadi laki-laki pemarah yang menyimpan rasa bersalahnya di balik kamar.

Sendirian—tanpa seseorang yang mampu menepuk punggung dan memberikannya semangat, selain dari salam hangat ayahnya yang seringkali mengganggu. Sendirian—dan mengubur dalam-dalam rasa ingin tahunya tentang kematian sang ibu. Sendirian—tanpa bisa melakukan apapun, merasa tidak berguna karena tak bisa melindungi orang-orang yang disayanginya. Sendirian—dan terpuruk setiap kali ia mengenang kematian ibunya.

Sampai ketika seseorang datang dan mengubah seluruh hidupnya.

Kuchiki Rukia menghunuskan sebilah katana tepat di bagian hatinya yang menyimpan luka sendirian. Membagi kekuatan, meski akhirnya ia menguras semua kekuatan shinigami kecil tersebut.

Dia, Kurosaki Ichigo ingin terus berada dalam lingkaran takdir ini. Ia… ingin Rukia bisa terus bersamanya.

Semangat shinigami daiko berambut jingga itupun menggumpal, memenuhi hatinya hingga gumpalan tersebut berubah menjadi sinar hitam yang meluap-luap menguar dari sekujur tubuhnya yang tegap.

"Ban—kai."

Perintahnya begitu mantap, dan pertarungan melepas rindupun berlanjut.

**.**

**.  
**

Rukia berdiri di teras markas divisinya, mengamati langit yang terlihat begitu hati-hati menurunkan gerimis. _Fuku-taichou_ berperawakan mungil itu menghela napas, kesal karena sejak tadi menunggu seseorang yang tak kunjung menemuinya. Ia ragu jika shinigami pemilik kekuatan fullbring tersebut sudah kembali ke dunia nyata, sementara ia masih merasakan _reiatsu_ Ichigo di sekitar sini, meskipun begitu tipis.

Malas larut dalam lamunan yang hanya dipenuhi oleh Ichigo, anggota Gotei 13 ini pun beranjak dari peraduannya untuk menghangatkan diri di dalam bilik, sebelum gerimis menjadi hujan yang lebat. Dan ketika jemarinya menyentuh pintu shouji, suara langkah seseorang yang tengah bergesekan dengan tanah bercampur air pun mengalihkan perhatian Rukia. Ia berbalik dan menemukan sosok Ichigo tengah berjalan tertatih-tatih ke arahnya.

"Astaga, Ichigo!" seru sang gadis sambil berjalan cepat mencoba memapah tubuh Ichigo yang terluka.

"Kheh, Ru—"

Balas Ichigo sebelum akhirnya badan pria yang sudah basah kuyup tersiram gerimis itupun tumbang dan menimpa Rukia.

**.**

Hangat. Dada Ichigo terasa hangat, ia merasa ada cahaya yang tengah menembus masuk ke dalam organ paru-parunya. Membuat nafasnya yang semula sesak menjadi teratur kembali. Ritme udara yang ia hembuskan menderu-deru, melepaskan sedikit demi sedikit rasa sakit dari goresan lukanya.

Sekian menit Ichigo menikmati kenyamanan ini, perlahan sepasang kelopak matanya yang mirip daun itu terbuka. Ia berusaha menangkap bayangan yang terpantul dari kedua bola matanya. Meyakinkan diri kalau ia memang sedang berada di tempat hangat bersama seseorang. Matanya menyipit ketika intensitas cahaya yang menerpa retinanya terlampau banyak hingga terasa menusuk-nusuk, kemudian bulu mata pria itu bergerak-gerak, memposisikan penglihatan pada dadanya yang tertimpa cahaya kehijau-hijauan.

"Rukia," gumamnya begitu halus—nyaris tak terdengar. Shinigami yang dipanggil tersebut melirik pada wajah Ichigo saat tubuh pria itu bergerak.

"Tetaplah berbaring, aku belum menyembuhkan semua lukamu."

Terdengar luapan napas lega dari sikap patuh Ichigo. Sambil terus berbaring, ia mencoba tenang dan hanya memandangi telapak tangan kecil Rukia yang masih sanggup melepaskan _kidou_ penyembuhan pada dadanya.

"Sekarang duduklah, lukamu akan kuperban."

Pemuda bersurai jabrik itu menurut, lidahnya mendesis saat jari Rukia menyentuh permukaan kulitnya yang tergores. Futon yang semula rapi kini tampak kusut karena gerakan Ichigo.

"Kau tidak tanya kenapa aku bisa terluka?"

Yang ditanya mengernyitkan dahi, heran kenapa Ichigo harus menuntutnya menanyakan hal itu. "Aku sudah tahu kenapa kau bisa babak belur seperti ini," balas Rukia enteng.

"Benarkah?"

Dengan mimik serius gadis itu menjawab, "Pasti karena dikejar-kejar babi hutan."

"Heei!"

Protes Ichigo singkat, tidak terima dengan jawaban asal Rukia yang merusak reputasinya sebagai seorang pahlawan Soul Society. Mendengar nada tinggi menyerbu telinganya, Rukia dengan sengaja mengetatkan balutan perban yang sejak tadi ia coba pasangkan di bahu Ichigo. Hal itu terang saja membuat si korban menjerit tertahan, menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang mendera.

Ingin pemuda itu menyumpah karena perlakuan tidak beradab tersebut, namun lidahnya direm karena sadar jika dia sembarangan bicara lukanya akan semakin dianiaya.

"Rukia…"

"Hn."

Sesaat suasana menjadi hening, keduanya saling membisu. Ichigo menarik napas sebentar, membiarkan Rukia menyelesaikan balutan pada tubuhnya. Rasa nyeri sempat terasa, namun kemudian menghilang ketika ambernya bertemu pandang dengan seraut kekhawatiran gadis bermata bulat tersebut.

"Maaf—" Ichigo berpaling, menyembunyikan semburat merah tipis yang mendadak muncul di pipi. "Soal ucapanku yang membuatmu marah," lanjutnya gugup.

"Ucapanmu yang mana? Ada banyak daftar ucapanmu yang sering membuatku marah."

"I-itu, ucapanku tentang pernikahan."

Rahang Rukia yang sejak tadi kaku kini melunak, bulu matanya bergerak turun memaksa sepasang violetnya untuk menyoroti Ichigo.

**_"—Lagi pula aku tidak punya impian untuk menikah dengan shinigami, apalagi monster cebol itu."_**

"Lupakan saja. Ucapanmu memang membuatku marah, tapi itulah faktanya."

Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus membelai rambut jingga Ichigo, ia terdiam karena menyesali kata-kata yang terlanjur keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau keliru, aku mengatakan itu karena kesal dengan ucapan Urahara! Dia mengatakan hal itu seolah kita ini kelinci percobaan," gerutu Ichigo.

"Sudah kumaafkan," hela Rukia seraya mengibaskan tangannya kemudian ia memasang pose berpikir dengan mengetuk-ngetuk dagu, "—daripada itu, kau sebaiknya cepat-cepat menemukan perempuan yang kau suka dan menikah."

"Sebetulnya perempuan yang kusuka itu sudah ada."

Rukia terdiam, matanya mengerjap sembari mengatakan, "Baguslah."

"Ada yang ingin kupastikan darimu, Rukia."

Sudut mata Rukia mengarah pada wajah Ichigo yang saat ini tertunduk dalam.

"Kenapa kau setuju menikah denganku?"

Raut wajah gadis shinigami itu pun berubah serius, "Awalnya kukira mungkin—kau juga akan setuju, menikah dengan seseorang yang sudah sangat kita kenal. Hidup bersama seseorang yang bisa memahami kita. Kupikir aku dan kau bisa melakukannya. Tapi, kata-katamu di rumah Urahara tadi berhasil membuka pikiranku. Bahwa orang yang masih hidup mustahil bisa menikah dengan orang yang sudah mati. Kau benar, Ichigo. Kheh, manusia gila mana yang mau menikah dengan shinigami."

"Manusia gila?" Ichigo menatap tajam pada mata Rukia, "Kau sudah menghina ibuku, Kuchiki-_fukutaichou_."

Rukia tersentak, sinar matanya berpendar menghadapi kemarahan kecil shinigami daiko di hadapannya. Betul juga, gadis itu lupa jika orang tua Ichigo juga berasal dari dunia yang berbeda. Tak peduli dengan ketersinggungan Ichigo, wanita berusia 150 tahun itu pun berniat untuk beranjak dari posisinya. Namun, belum sempat ia berdiri, pergelangan tangannya sudah ditahan oleh Ichigo, hingga gadis itu kembali terduduk.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan saja?"

"Apa yang mau kau buktikan?"

"Kita menikah," ucap Ichigo begitu yakin. "Buktikan jika kau dan aku bisa hidup bersama," tambahnya lagi .

"Aku menolak, lagipula kau 'kan sudah punya seseorang yang kau suka, dan kuharap itu adalah perempuan," jawab Rukia memasang wajah serius dan lugunya.

"Ini serius, Rukia!"

"Kau kira jawabanku main-main!"

Selagi Ichigo melonggarkan pegangan, shinigami dari divisi 13 tersebut kembali akan berdiri—mengabaikan keterpakuan sang nakama yang tampak sedang berpikir keras. "Satu-satunya perempuan yang ingin kunikahi cuma kau," ungkapnya lagi sembari memalingkan wajah, pria itu sudah terjebak dengan perasaan yang ia simpan sejak lama. Dan itu terasa menyenangkan.

Rukia terbengong. Ketika dalam satu kali hentakan, pergelangannya lagi-lagi ditarik Ichigo. Pemilik zangetsu ini masih mencoba menjelaskan niatnya dengan sangat jujur, meskipun matanya belum berani menatap wajah cantik si gadis.

"Ada banyak hal yang ingin kulakukan bersamamu selain daripada bertarung. Berpegangan tangan, mencium, memeluk bahkan menyentuhmu dengan—" ucapan Ichigo terpotong, ketika ia menyadari pipi gadis di depannya itu sudah semerah cherry.

"Orang aneh," Rukia berdesis menahan malu, dan Ichigo menyukai wajah bersemu itu. Baru kali ini si gadis tersipu karena perbuatannya.

Pipi semanis itu mana boleh Ichigo lewatkan. Ia ingin mencicipinya sekalipun hanya sekilas.

Perlahan pegangannya naik hingga ia mampu mencengkram erat lengan atas Rukia. Kemudian dalam situasi seperti itu, Ichigo menarik lengan gadis itu seraya menyorongkan wajahnya sendiri sampai wajah mereka saling mendekat dan mengeliminasi jarak. Rukia diam, tatapan pasrahnya kian memikat Ichigo untuk menciumi wajah merona dari wanita yang sejak dulu menemaninya.

Sekarang—Rukia tahu siapa perempuan yang disukai Ichigo. Bukan Tatsuki, bukan Inoue, bukan Nell, tapi—dirinya. Dan gerimis yang mengguyur pun menjadi reda.

**.**

"Hiyaaa, ampun. Ini menegangkan, _Taichou_! Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di dalam, ya?"

Matsumoto Rangiku masih betah menempeli pintu shouji, telinganya terus siaga satu pada keadaan di dalam bilik yang tengah ia intai.

"Kau pikirkan sendiri apa yang terjadi jika sepasang kekasih sedang berada dalam satu kamar," jawab Hitsugaya Toushiro sedikit kesal. Ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang ikut-ikutan bersikap seperti Matsumoto.

Hinamori terkikik pelan di samping orang tertinggi di divisi 10 tersebut, ia merasa lucu dengan tingkah teman masa kecilnya itu. "Kau menggemaskan, Shiro-chan," puji sang fuku-taichou.

"Aaargh!" Erang Renji tak sabar, wajahnya merah padam jika harus memikirkan apa yang dilakukan Ichigo pada Rukia di balik pintu tersebut.

Ukitake Joushiro yang juga berada di sana hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, melihat Matsumoto-fukutaichou, Abarai-fukutaichou, Hinamori-fukutaichou, Hisagi-fukutaichou, Izuru-fukutaichou, Kiyone dan Sentaro masih berusaha mencari tahu apa yang terjadi antara sepasang sejoli yang mendekam di dalam sana.

"Uhm, setelah melalui banyak pertarungan bersama, kurasa mereka berdua berhak melakukan itu," komentar Kyoraku-taichou tersebut spontan saja mengalihkan perhatian para penguntit.

Nanao Ise mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Me-melakukan apa, Taichou?" tanya Izuru Kira berbisik.

Belum sempat pertanyaan tersebut dijawab, mendadak reiatsu dari seorang taichou membuat mereka merinding seketika.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

Jeng-jeng-jeng!

Kuchiki Byakuya muncul seperti hantu dari film-film horor, sontak menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Wajahnya yang tenang justru membuat para fukutaichou menelan ludah. Kecuali Matsumoto yang berteriak heboh, "Oh! Kuchiki-taichou!"

Tanpa menghiraukan keadaan, Byakuya segera menggeser shouji dan melihat…

Adiknya tengah menggunakan kidou untuk menyembuhkan seseorang. Kurosaki Ichigo terbaring dengan tubuh yang dipenuhi goresan luka.

'Pantas aku merasakan reiatsunya, ternyata dia ada di sini,' pikir duda tampan itu, tanpa melepaskan ekspresi khas kebangsawanannya.

**.**

**.**

Dua orang pria duduk bersimpuh, berhadapan seperti akan memulai duel maut layaknya para ksatria. Namun Ichigo tahu kali ini ia harus berprilaku sopan pada pria pengagum sakura di depannya ini. Mata cokelatnya tanpa sungkan menatap lekat-lekat pada iris kelabu calon kakak iparnya.

"Jadi, kau kemari untuk melamar Rukia?"

"Ah," balasnya singkat dan tegas.

Menegangkan. Sunyi senyap menemani dikarenakan tidak ada siapapun di sana kecuali ia dan si kepala keluarga Kuchiki. Jempol kaki Ichigo sudah kesemutan sedari tadi menahan diri untuk terus bersikap bak bangsawan amatiran. Dia bosan, tapi ia sudah membulatkan tekad untuk mendapatkan gadis Kuchiki itu. Apapun yang terjadi, ia tidak akan pergi sebelum mendapat restu.

Kedua lelaki hebat itu saling membisu. Ichigo sendiri bersikukuh tak akan memulai pembicaraan sebelum pengena Haori bersulam emas tersebut memulai. Ia hanya perlu menjawab ataupun menjelaskan jika taichou divisi 6 tersebut bertanya.

"Kukira kau sudah tahu dari Yoruichi, mengenai syarat yang kuberikan untukmu."

Syarat?

Kini Kurosaki muda itu bingung. Guru berwujud kucingnya tersebut memang mengatakan sesuatu tentang syarat menjadi adik ipar pemilik Senbonzakura ini, tapi Ichigo keburu melesat begitu pintu senkaimon terbuka. Jadi dia tidak sempat mendengar penjelasan apa-apa mengenai 'syarat' yang disebut-sebut duda ter-hot se-Soul Society tersebut.

"Bisa kau katakan padaku syaratnya?"

Byakuya terdiam mendengar permintaan putra dari mantan taichou jenggotan itu, namun setelah membisu sekian lama akhirnya pria bangsawan itu buka suara.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, apa—kau tidak keberatan mengganti nama keluargamu?"

"Nama… keluarga—ku?" ulang Ichigo ragu.

"Seperti apa yang telah kusampaikan. Karena Rukia adalah anggota keluarga Kuchiki, yang merupakan keluarga bangsawan dengan pertingkat tertinggi di Seireitei, maka siapa pun yang menginginkan penyatuan ikatan dengannya diwajibkan untuk meneruskan martabat nama besar keluarga Kuchiki."

Oh….

Tunggu. APA?!

"HAHHH?!" pekik Ichigo histeris setelah otak lemotnya tersebut sukses memproses informasi dari kalimat super-duper tingkat dewa dari empunya rambut hitam sebahu mengkilap yang mengalahkan gadis-gadis iklan shampo. Oke. Sampai pikirannya ngelantur begini, sudah pasti processor kepalanya bekerja terlalu keras.

Dengan mata kelabunya yang dingin dan menusuk, Byakuya memperhatikan pemilik kekuatan vizard di hapannya berdiri kaku sembari menguras keringat dingin dari pori-porinya. Fuh… karena inilah dia tidak suka bergaul dengan orang rendahan. Ah… rasanya, sih Byakuya memang tidak pernah berakrab sapa dengan siapa pun.

Jika kita bisa mengintip ke dalam benak pemuda bersurai jeruk ini, kita dapat melihat para mini Ichigo berlarian kalang-kabut dengan mata berputar-putar sambil berteriak gaje. Tak jarang ada dua mini Ichigo yang bertabrakan dan tumbang seperti domino, beberapa berguling-guling galau, yang lain akan membenturkan kepala ke dinding imajiner.

Sampai semua mini Ichigo tersebut jatuh tak berdaya barulah pemuda yang belum sepenuhnya sadar dari shock ini merasakan kepalanya serasa diledakkan sesuatu yang lebih dahsyat dari bom atom Nagasaki-Hiroshima. Wajahnya memerah luar biasa, dari lubang telinganya keluar asap—begitu pula di atas rambut jabriknya—, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar dengan skala 10 ritcher.

"TIDAK AKAN MUNGKIN AKU MENJADI 'KUCHIKI ICHIGOOO'!"

Jerit resah tersebut menggema ke seluruh penjuru Soul Society dan menjadi legenda mengenai hantu seorang pria yang mati mengenaskan dan gentayangan meskipun sudah dikonsou.

**.**

**.  
**

Usai berbicara empat mata dengan pemimpin klan Kuchiki yang terkenal dengan paras sedatar temboknya, Ichigo kembali menemui Rukia yang tengah menunggu di halaman markas divisi 13. Wajahnya tertekuk setelah menerima putusan dari Byakuya, membuat sepasang ambernya belum berani menatap si gadis.

"Ichigo!" Rukia berjalan mendekat saat melihat pria berseragam serba hitam itu juga menghampirinya, "Apa yang dikatakan kakakku?"

"Ada begitu banyak kata yang diucapkan kakakmu! Mau aku sebutkan satu per satu?!"

Sontak saja Rukia mundur beberapa langkah dan—bruuuk! Sejurus kemudian, ia melompat supaya bisa menyapa wajah murung Ichigo dengan telapak bersandalnya.

"Awdaaaw! Bisakah kau bersikap lebih lembut pada calon suamimu ini, hah!"

"Makanya jangan sok misteriusan begitu! Idiooot!"

Glek, Ichigo mencoba membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering. Alisnya terangkat bersamaan dengan dahinya yang berkedut-kedut menyimpan emosi. Idiot? Berani sekali gadis pendek ini menyebutnya idiot, sebuah panggilan yang derajatnya berbeda satu angka dengan kata bodoh!

Pria berambut jingga ini terpekur sejenak, kemudian dengan raut kesal yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya, ia berdiri tegak tepat di hadapan Rukia hingga perbedaan tinggi keduanya terlihat mencolok. Dengan gigi bergemelutuk, Ichigo melotot pada fuku-taichou berambut bob tersebut. Napasnya berhembus melewati lubang hidung yang sudah seperti cerobong asap. Melihat itu, pemilik iris violet di depannya hanya tersenyum geli, membayangkan sang shinigami daiko menjelma menjadi seekor banteng.

Hap!

Dengan satu gerakan, Ichigo sudah mengurung tubuh mungil nan pendek Rukia dalam dekapannya, sampai-sampai membuat pernapasan gadis bermata ungu keabuan itu sesak. Terlalu erat, seolah tubuh kurusnya akan patah dalam pelukan itu. Sang pria benar-benar menyiksa sang gadis dengan rengkuhan maut yang mematikan. Rukia bahkan tak mampu bersuara karena kepalanya yang tertekan di dada lebar Kurosaki muda ini. Lengan kokoh Ichigo merangkum tubuh calon isterinya tanpa belas kasih lagi.

Dan jawaban dari wajah murung Ichigo, sebetulnya…

**.**

**.  
**

_"Kau boleh berikan syarat apa saja. Asal jangan yang itu!"_

_Perdebatan antara penerus Kurosaki dan kepala keluarga Kuchiki ini berlangsung alot. Ichigo bermaksud menawar persyaratan yang diajukan oleh 'duda ting-ting' di hadapannya namun Byakuya lebih keras kepala dari batu karang dilapisi baja, dilumuri coklat dan ditaburi cookies, eh… lho?_

_"Kalau kau memang berkeberatan, aku juga tidak memaksa. Selain dirimu, masih ada calon lain yang bersedia."_

_"APA?! SIAPA ORANGNYAA!"_

_Tak diayal Ichigo geram. Dia bahkan sudah berdiri dari posisinya bersimpuh semula. Hal ini justru mengundang tarikan tipis di bibir Byakuya namun berusaha disamarkan dengan segera menyebut satu nama, "Menurutmu sendiri, mana yang kedengarannya lebih baik, Kuchiki Ichigo atau Kuchiki Renji?" er… dua nama._

_"! #$%^&*!" sungguh pernyataan dari shinigami bangsawan tersebut membuat Ichigo gusar bukan kepalang. Bukan karena pertanyaannya dibalas dengan pertanyaan pula. Tapi kedua nama yang disebutkan tadi betul-betul 'enggak banget' buat si stroberi. Tahu begini mungkin dia tidak akan merasa bersalah kalau 'tidak sengaja' mematahkan satu-dua rusuk teman berambut merahnya tersebut._

**_._**

Bukan hal mudah menyakinkan kapten divisi 6 tersebut untuk melepaskan adik kesayangannya menikah, apalagi pada seorang kozo seperti Ichigo. Satu jam bersama Byakuya telah berakhir dengan sangat normal, meski sempat berisi tegang lewat adu urat setidaknya Ichigo harus bersyukur karena tidak ada adu otot. Meskipun begitu, ia lebih suka mengikuti acara satu jam bersama Al Pacino daripada Byakuya.

Janji—bukan, sumpah Ichigo pada sang calon kakak ipar adalah bahwa anak pertama dari buah pernikahannya dengan Rukia akan menyandang nama keluarga Kuchiki. Namun sang putra sulung penerus keluarga Kurosaki ini bersikeras mempertahankan marganya.

Bagi Ichigo, menanggalkan nama Kurosaki sama saja melepaskan baju. Ia tidak akan bisa melakukan itu, apalagi harus menggantinya dengan nama Kuchiki. Tapi—ia juga tidak bisa begitu saja melepaskan Rukia cuma karena syarat sekonyol itu. Orang paling istimewa yang hanya akan ia temui dalam satu kali kehidupan, harus dilepaskan karena masalah sekecil ini? No way!

* * *

**-The End?- Not Really…**

* * *

**.**

**Voidy's note : Hello~ ga nyangka ketemu saia di sini? Oh, well. Mungkin bagi yang jeli bisa membedakan mana yang saia edit dengan maknyusnya hingga beda banget sama ketikan awal dari Jee. Oke, saia jelaskan dulu. Ide ini terinsirasi dari fanfic Byaruki milik evenstar lady yang menyebutkan siapa pun yang menikahi Rukia harus mengubah nama keluarganya mengikuti Kuchiki. Lalu dalam kepala Rukia terbayang Ichigo yang ogah banget dengan syarat seperti itu. And I can't stop it! Ide ini saking briliannya betul-betul tidak bisa saia lepaskan dan akhirnya saia sukses membujuk Jee untuk mengetik cerita ini dan dikirim kepada saia untuk di edit. Document ini saia terima tanggal… 4 Agustus. Lama banget, yah. *Sujud sembah ke Jee* Maaaaff, Jeeeee! Telat banget nih hasil akhir nyampe ke tangan kamu! *ehem* Dan akhirnya bisa saia selesaikan editan ini. Tentu saja saia akan sangat senang jika cerita ini bisa menghibur dan memberi bayangan 'bagaimana kalau hal ini benar-benar terjadi'. Yosh! Sekian dan saia tunggu reviewnya~~~**

**.**

* * *

**OMAKE ~It's Still Kuchiki Ichigo~**

**.**

**.  
**

Sepasang mata amber terang melirik ke kanan lalu ke kiri. Pemilik dari mata amber tersebut amat gelisah. Galau-gusar-gundah. Apalagi kalau bukan karena…

"Aku sudah menunggumu… Kuchiki Ichigo."

Yep, tepuk tangan untuk sang kakak ipar—calon—, Kuchiki Byakuya yang maha agung.

Damn.

Sesuai perjanjian, Ichigo berhak untuk tetap memakai marga aslinya. Tapi… salah satu butir dari perjanjian itu menyebutkan, sejak langkah kaki pertama memasuki gerbang utama—memanjat dinding termasuk—rumah kebangsawanan Kuchiki, pria berambut jeruk itu harus rela melepas mantel nama keluarga Kurosaki dan mengenakan jubah *uhuk*kehormatan*uhuk* keluarga Kuchiki.

Dengan kata lain, selama berada di dalam bangunan layaknya istana ini, shinigami daiko tersebut adalah seorang Kuchiki.

Beri sambutan meriah untuk Kuchiki Ichigo!

Yey…. Yeah….(sebutkan dengan nada datar)

Oh, tidak.

* * *

**-THE END-**

* * *

**Hallo, ICHIRUKI FANS! Jee cuma bisa bilang thinkiu sekali buat Voidy-senpai yang mau susah payah ngedit ini fic. Wah, wah, keren coy! Dibandingkan dengan asli buatan jee, ini editannya superduper maknyus uui! Ada yang setuju? heheh.  
**

**Kado yang berharga sekali, mbak. Ada yang mau kasih kado buat kita dengan sekotak ripiuw? Pliiiiss^^  
**

**Byeee~  
**


End file.
